MTXX's Drag Race: Season 10
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 10 is the tenth regular season of the show MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 15 contestants and 15 episodes. The winner of the season is Alistair Altars and the Queen Congeniality of the season is Daisy Gardenia (with a total of 6 votes). The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: 10s Across the World' * Mini Challenge: Make the best first impression. * Mini Challenge Winner: The Conqueror * Main Challenge: Pose and stand out in a photoshoot that takes places in a choatic environment. * Runway Theme: Tight & Right * Main Challenge Winner: Kimmy Morbucks * Bottom 2: Juulia Smokez vs Starrah Constellika * Lipsync Song: cupcakKe - Typo * Eliminated: Starrah Constellika 'Episode 2: Colored for the Gods' * Main Challenge: As teams, make an outfit for each color of the rainbow for each teammate. * Runway Theme: Rainbow Royalties * Main Challenge Winner: Daisy Gardenia * Bottom 2: Juulia Smokez vs Rosé Parisienne * Lipsync Song: Kim Petras - Broken * Eliminated: Juulia Smokez 'Episode 3: Beauty Crime' * Mini Challenge: Dance to Cookie Couleé's new song "Vanessa". * Mini Challenge Winners: The Conqueror and Tarröt Card * Main Challenge: As teams, act in an investigation movie Beauty Crime. * Runway Theme: Occupational Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Red E. Turamble * Bottom 2: Stanley Manly vs Vespid Stings * Lipsync Song: Alec Benjamin - Water Fountain * Eliminated: Vespid Stings 'Episode 4: The Bossy Rossy Show' * Mini Challenge: Be in quick drag and make paper couture in 30 minutes. * Mini Challenge Winner: Cassie Baudelaire * Main Challenge: As pairs, do improv with Ross Matthews in The Bossy Rossy Show. * Runway Theme: Twin Powers Realness * Main Challenge Winners: Alistair Altars and The Conqueror * Bottom 2: Rosé Parisienne vs Stanley Manly * Lipsync Song: Ariana Grande - Best Mistake (feat. Big Sean) * Eliminated: Stanley Manly 'Episode 5: The Drag Ball' * Main Challenge: Make and showcase looks for the Drag Ball. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag, Ugliest Drag Ever & Signature Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Cassie Baudelaire * Bottom 2: The Conqueror vs Faire Wells * Lipsync Song: Elva Hsaio - Diamond Candy * Eliminated: Faire Wells 'Episode 6: It's Iggy Iggz' * Mini Challenge: Freestyle a rap on a random given song. * Mini Challenge Winners: Callahan Baudelaire and Red E. Turamble * Main Challenge: As teams, make and shoot a music video for Iggy Azalea's new songs "Sally Walker" and "Started". * Runway Theme: Funeral Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Kimmy Morbucks * Bottom 2: Callahan Baudelaire vs The Conqueror * Lipsync Song: Iggy Azalea - Switch (feat. Anitta) * Eliminated: Callahan Baudelaire 'Episode 7: The Snatch Game' * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Kimmy Morbucks * Main Challenge: Impersonate a celebrity while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Cool & Cute * Main Challenge Winner: Tarröt Card * Bottom 2: Kimmy Morbucks vs Rosé Parisienne * Lipsync Song: Alyson Swift - Level 7 (feat. Princess & Ryanning) * Eliminated: Rosé Parisienne 'Episode 8: Bring Back the Dead Bitches' * Mini Challenge: Slice vegetables as fast as you can. * Mini Challenge Winner: Red E. Turamble * Main Challenge: Makeover an assigned eliminated contestant as your dead drag sibling. * Runway Theme: Drag the Dead * Main Challenge Winners: Callahan Baudelaire and Cassie Baudelaire * Comeback Contestant: Callahan Baudelaire * Bottom 3: The Conqueror vs Red E. Turamble vs Tarröt Card * Lipsync Song: Trisha Paytas - Beautiful Disaster * Eliminated: None 'Episode 9: Earth, The Rusical' * Main Challenge: Perform in the Rusical about the history of Earth. * Runway Theme: Nature's Power * Main Challenge Winner: Red E. Turamble * Bottom 2: Cassie Baudelaire vs Daisy Gardenia * Lipsync Song: Ariana Grande - Touch It * Eliminated: Daisy Gardenia 'Episode 10: The Wiki Roast' * Mini Challenge: Play Slap Out of It. * Mini Challenge Winner: Callahan Baudelaire * Main Challenge: Roast someone in the Wiki. * Runway Theme: Red for Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Tarröt Card * Bottom 2: Alistair Altars vs The Conqueror * Lipsync Song: Ke$ha - Dirty Love (feat. Iggy Pop) * Eliminated: The Conqueror 'Episode 11: 15 Reasons Why' * Main Challenge: Act in a parody movie trailer 15 Reason Why. * Runway Theme: Death Becomes Dragged * Main Challenge Winner: Tarröt Card * Bottom 2: * Lipsync Song: Lati K - Malulu Malala * Eliminated: 'Episode 12: All of Your Sins' * Mini Challenge: Do a puppet show. * Mini Challenge Winner: Tarröt Card * Main Challenge: Make an outfit for your primary Deadly Sin and showcase them in the runway. * Runway Theme: Seven Deadly Sins * Main Challenge Winner: Alistair Altars * Bottom 2: Callahan Baudelaire vs Cassie Baudelaire * Lipsync Song: Kim Petras - Everybody Dies * Eliminated: Callahan Baudelaire 'Episode 13: Cookie Couleé's Ball' * Main Challenge: Make outfits for Cookie Couleé's Ball and showcase them in the runway. * Runway Themes: Space Babe Couture, Devil's Queen Realness and Beehive Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Angelica Loveheart * Bottom 2: Red E. Turamble vs Tarröt Card * Lipsync Song: Cookie Couleé - Trick or Treat * Eliminated: Red E. Turamble 'Episode 14: American' * Main Challenge: Make lyrics and perform for the American 2019 Rumix. * Runway Theme: Dressed to Impress * 4-Way Lipsync: Alistair Altars vs Angelica Loveheart vs Cassie Baudelaire vs Tarröt Card * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - If I Dream * Eliminated: None 'Episode 15: Finale' * Finale Theme: Ke$ha * Lipsync Pairings: Alistair Altars vs Tarröt Card; Angelica Loveheart vs Cassie Baudelaire * Lipsync Songs: ** "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha (Alistair vs Tarröt) ** "Blow" by Ke$ha (Angelica vs Cassie) ** "Die Young" by Ke$ha (Alistair vs Cassie) * Lipsync Finalists: Alistair Altars and Cassie Baudelaire * Season Winner: Alistair Altars * Runner-Up: Cassie Baudelaire * 3rd/4th Placers: Angelica Loveheart and Tarröt Card * Queen Congeniality: Daisy Gardenia Lip Sync for the Crown Bracket Category:Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: Season 10